Conventional diffusion type aromatic devices usually use a rotary motor to drive a fan which provides air flow for spreading aromatic odors into the air for improving air quality. As the fan is a motion type element, it needs a motor and rotary blades. These requirements increase the cost and the dimensions of those devices.